Michael Savage
Dr. Michael Savage, '''or his real name, '''Michael Weiner, is an ultraconservative radio talk show host that used to be a bigger guy and had carried more weight. He also has a daily show called The Savage Nation, airing on major stations in many cities across America. He thinks America is under attack by the communist liberals. He hates gays and writes numerous books that nobody buys. He also has a PhD in herbal medicine, even though he is highly against marijuana. On DP Episode 65 Savage rants about how our culture and schools are under attack because a school ruled to not say the Pledge of Allegiance every morning. Describing these people as evil, evil, evil low lifes, as well as hating every American privilege. Ben mentions that conservatives do more to block voting rights than any other group of people in America. Savage then somehow goes into pilgrims and the stock market, and how it relates to education. Michael says they are attacking America and our parents. Episode 180 Weiner interviews Donald Trump on his show. Ben and TJ discuss what an asshole Michael Savage is. They discussed that Savage thought autism and ADD were fake illnesses and were caused by bad parenting, and could possibly be a closet homosexual. Trump and Savage discuss how American industries are going down because China has all of our jobs. Trump wants to impose tariffs on imported goods. TJ said that he agreed with most of the policies in the interview. Career Michael Savage spends all day yelling on the radio about how liberals and gays are going to take this country down with the help of Barack Obama. If he isn't talking about politics, he's talking about his boring life story, such as, what he ate last year for dinner. He also thinks if you slap and yell at an autistic kid to cut their act out and straighten up, that they will become fine. He is also a big troop lover and does anything to help them, except for their PTSD which he knows is fake, and they just need to do a little manning-up to overcome it. Opinion About PTSD TJ did a rant about Michael Savage in one of his videos. Savage, the troop lover he is, claimed that soldiers with PTSD and depression were pussies and crybabies and needed to grow balls. All they would do was cry in bed like a baby, and just want a government check. He then tries to educate the soldiers about his experience about how he was raised to fight depression, pain, and weakness (somehow better than a soldier) so they can learn from it. He does make a good example and role model for all of these heroes just as if he had been through even the slightest amount of their experience and pain, because we all know that Michael Savage has served a grand total of 0 years in the military and has fought an astounding 0 wars, even though he babels on all day about war. He talks to the heroes as if they're the ones who need to learn from HIM, even though he hasn't done shit. It is clear he doesn't know the difference between depression and sadness based on giving personal tragedies as an example. He thinks this is what has caused Obama to be elected. He claims that he is going to save America from fictional problems and put back our families. Quotes * "Liberalism is a mental disorder." - Like we haven't heard that one * "I'm so sick and tired of everyone with their complaints about PTSD, uhh depression. Everyone wants their hand held in a check, a government check." - The troop lover he is * "Autism is a fraud." - ''A mentally ill man himself * ''"If you don't agree with me, you're a communist bum low life on the street" Appearances Episode 65 Episode 180 Category:Crazy People Category:Conservatives Category:Fascists Category:Racists Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Conspiracy Nuts Category:Rich Fucks Category:Homophobes Category:Antifeminists Category:Climate Change Deniers Category:Idiots Category:Narcissists Category:Fatties